Persistence
by Sesshiria
Summary: A SessKag Fic. AU. Sess, though he's not very happy about it, is forced to attend the school of his brother and on the first day a girl takes his interest, unfortunately for him, the feeling isn't mutual.
1. Inu Nabe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eidan, not Across, not Inuyasha, not even the other Across girls (my friends own them) *sighs* but what I would give for Fluffy-sama. He's my new muse you know… and yet I still don't own him.

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Inu Nabe High. There are four grades here and they all interact. Our teachers are top quality and work with the students to achieve highest potential. We have a wide variety of classes, including college courses. Our campus is large and is, in general, a nice place to be, take note of the 'in general' and any other warnings I absentmindedly slip in. The cafeteria is in the back, and the food can kill, off campus lunch is allowed, time is cramped. The classes are spread evenly throughout the school, though there are some classrooms gathering dust in the west wing. We have no school nurse. Before and after school groups are numerous, read the fine print. The roof is off limits, it's the best place to go if you feel the need to jump. We pride ourselves in the fact that our school is one of the most open, though that tends to attract the idiotic and criminally insane. I hope you enjoy your time with us and if you wish to have a meaningful life, stay away from them," Eidan, his guide, ended her speech by pointing to a group of girls who were skipping and singing "A-ku-ro-su". The whole time she had spoken quickly in a recited manner. "I'll see you around, here's your schedule." She shoved a piece of paper at him, then skipped off to join the "A-ku-ro-su" girls.

As he found his way to his first class, he reflected on why he was joining this insane asylum in the first place. His mother and father had divorced when he was nearly one and his father had quickly remarried and had another son. After something around thirteen years, his mother had finally decided to talk to his father. Tsuyosa, his mother, and Yanagi, his step-mother, had quickly become friends. Now, four years later and a year after Yanagi's death, his parents were back together and he, Sesshoumaru, was forced to go to his half-brother Inuyasha's school. He wasn't happy to say the least. As he was entering the classroom, after skirting a brush with the "A-ku-ro-su" girls, who seemed content to fawn over him, he ran into someone… a not very happy someone.

"Hey, watch where you're… _FLUFFY?!_" A growl escaped his throat as he stared down at his half-brother. "What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"I have told you repeatedly not to call me by that despicable name. As for why I am here, you should have listened to father when he spoke to you this morning." With that said, he pushed his way into the classroom and took a seat near the back. It wasn't long before he realized that there was someone sitting next to him, and they weren't in a good mood, not that anyone really seemed to be that day. Except for the already loathed "A-ku-ro-su" girls… he really needed to find another name for them.

"Inu no baka. Baka, baka, baka. Why can't he mind his own business? Stupid, stupid, stupid dog. He's worse than Jii-chan," she grumbled, slouched in her seat. Her ebony hair was pulled up loosed, pinned with a butterfly clip, blue-grey eyes glaring at nothing.

He stared at her for another minute or so before she finally realized he was there.

"Inu… wait. You're not Inu. Who are… Wait, are you… No… are you? You are, aren't you?" Her eyes brightened and dimmed as she spoke, though that didn't accomplish much.

"I cannot answer your question if you do not complete it," he responded in his usual semi-monotone voice, straight-faced, though his eyes concealed mild amusement and slight anger at being called Inu.

"You are Sesshoumaru aren't you?" she asked, sounding it out slowly, looking at him in a way a kindergarten teacher might look at a student who was having trouble, that patient understanding with a hidden annoyance.

"Indeed, but is it necessary for you to talk slow in order to remain articulate?" He watched in growing amusement as she clenched her fists, snapped her jaw shut, and to face grew a bright, cherry red. 

"Inuyasha was right, you are an ass."

"Now that is something I never believed I would hear."

"What? That you're an ass?" she questioned incredulously, anger still evident on her face.

"No," he replied, fighting the smirk. This girl had not ceased to amuse him. "That Inuyasha was right about something." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting in semi-defeat.

"Inuyasha may be an idiot, but at least he's got manners." Her voiced revealed that she didn't believe her own words.

"Indeed? That, too, is something I never expected to hear. You are rather full of surprising revelations, aren't you, girl?"

Finally defeated, the girl abruptly stood, her chair toppling over at the force. Without so much as a glance in his direction, she stalked to the door, grabbed the arm of another girl standing there, and plopped down in the front seats, as far away from him as she could get. 

His amusement continued to grow. He didn't even know her name, but she was even more entertaining than Inuyasha, and that was saying something. As she ranted to her friend, she threw glares back at him, then turned the glare to the friend as she started to laugh. It was then that class began.

"Ohayo," the teacher croaked as he walked in and Sesshoumaru nearly face-vaulted. Jaken, his previous history teacher, a once employee of his fathers, and one of the many banes of his existence, was here, once again his teacher. He had never figured it out, but Jaken seemed to idolize him. It wouldn't surprise Sesshoumaru if he was stalking him.

"I am Mr. Jaken and I will be your teacher this year in place of… whatever her name was. Now, I will take roll and we will begin."

"Ano… Jaken… sensei?" It was one of _those_ girls, and she kept glancing back at him.

"Yes… uh…"

"Jen," she said, looking at Jaken in disgust as he turned his greenish face toward her. "We have a new student in class, don't you think you should introduce him?"

"Ah… what? Oh! Yes, yes." Jaken scanned his list. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!" he shrieked, "Please forgive this Jaken, he did not know you were coming here!" There was an awkward silence among the students as everyone turned to stare at Sesshoumaru who continued to stare ahead with an annoyed stoism. His earlier amusement long gone. Meanwhile, in the front row, the girl's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

The class continued that way with Jaken croaking his apologies, Jen fawning over Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru staring ahead, the class staring at him, and the girl in the front now laughing aloud.

***

By the time lunch rolled around Kagome was prepared to move to New York. That or London… or maybe somewhere in the Sahara Desert, or the Amazon Rain Forest, somewhere far away where it would be hard to find her. Sesshoumaru had been in every one of her classes. It seemed like he was stalking her - not that he didn't have his fair share of stalkers himself, in fact, she doubted there was one person in their insane asylum of a school who didn't have a stalker - and he obviously took enjoyment in her suffering. She half expected him to be standing there, next to Sango and Miroku, waiting for her so they could go to lunch. Luckily for her questionable sanity, he wasn't. Inuyasha, however, was, and she was still angry with him. Hojo, who had, just the day before, been eating with them and was prepared to ask her out, was now eating in the cafeteria with a black eye and a fear of anyone close to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha started as Kagome reached them. "You know-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You're forgiven, just don't do it again," Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples to fight the migraine that had slowly crept up on her in the course of the day.

"Are you… okay?" he asked, slowly backing away in case she turned Psycho Kagome on him.

"You know, Inuyasha, your brother is drop-dead gorgeous, but he's an asshole."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected automatically as her statement processed in his brain. "I've said he was… wait… did you say gorgeous? Please say you didn't. Fluffy is _not_ gorgeous. If you think he's gorgeous then that means you're attracted to him in some way, and that's bad… ugh, bad image. You didn't say gorgeous, did you? You -"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, smacking him on the back of his head.

"What?!" he snapped, rubbing the spot where she hit him. 

"You're rambling. Don't worry, I'm not going to chase after your brother. Besides, he's got his hands full with Across as it is." Over her shoulder Sesshoumaru could be seen, flaring in Inu's direction as Across stalked him, "hiding" every so often in the most ridiculous places. Inuyasha just turned and slinked off, grumbling to himself.

"Well, I have to agree, he is hot," Sango said, smiling slightly. "I kind of feel sorry for him, what with Jaken and Across after him." Miroku put on a hurt face and took the opportunity to be himself and was rewarded with a twenty pound bag in his face.

"Stupid lecher," Sango grumbled, walking off in Inu's direction, leaving Kagome to deal with the unconscious pervert.

"Here we go again," Kagome sighed, stepping on Miroku to follow after the other two who were now nearly out of sight.


	2. And On With the Insanity

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of this… I'm just writing under threat of torture from both my friends and Fluffy-sama who is my designated muse, so if you're going to sue, sue them

Chapter 2

"Kohaku!" A young girl whined, chasing a boy of the same age. His hair was dark chocolate brown, his eyes the same, glittering with life as they were prone to do. His freckled cheeks puffed with his laughter. In his right hand, a piece of paper was clenched tightly, though he held it in such a way that it wouldn't get crumpled. "Give it back Kohaku!"

"Eh, I don't think so. I think I'll just hold on to it for a while…or maaybe, I'll give it to Shippou. What do you think, Souta?" Kohaku asked, turning to another boy, slightly shorter than Kohaku with short, black hair, who was staring into space, or rather, at a cluster of girls, with a dazed expression. "Oh no!" Kohaku gasped, "We've lost him! Call the ambulance! Souta!" He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and shook him, still wary of the piece of paper in his hand. "Stay with me! Help is on the way. Can you hear me?" Souta, now out of his trance, pushed Kohaku off him, blushing slightly.

"Shove off," he grumbled, looking toward the ground in a desperate attempt to hide his flaming cheeks.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Kohaku sang, spinning in circles as the girl attempted to grab her paper. "We've reached him in time, he's alive." Souta smiled slightly at his friend's antics. It wasn't often that Kohaku was so… carefree. His mother had died shortly over a year before in a car accident with her friend, Yanagi. Since then he tended to be withdrawn, even emotionless. His sister, Sango, was usually the one to bring him out of it.

"Yeah, yeah. The great Kohaku strikes again. Now what were you saying?" The taller boy ceased his dance to spread a piece of paper before his friend.

"Our little Kaede has been struck by cupid's arrow." On the paper was a picture, excellent by sixth grade measures and drawn with extreme care and perfectionism. It featured two figures, one in semblance of Kaede, the little girl, with her long ebony hair and one good eye. The other was Shippou, a boy in their class. He had been very popular and out going, but he had distanced himself in the past few months and no one had figured out why. In fact, no one had really bothered to ask.

Souta directed his attention to the boy in question, a small, redheaded figure hunched over a notebook near the fence, a typically unoccupied spot. His green eyes were focused, but sad as his pencil traveled the paper. 

"What do you think Souta? Should I tell him?" Kohaku questioned, slightly insecure in his friend's silence.

"I think Shippou would be a good friend and that something is very wrong with him," Souta murmured, not really answering Kohaku, but not _not_ answering him either. "Something that I intend to find out." With that said, Souta stood, stumbling over to the lone boy by the fence, leaving his friends to recuperate in his wake.

"Man," Kohaku groaned, slouching after his friend, "I really hate when he does this. Souta should really concentrate on his own problems, mainly mental instability, before waltzing off to fix others."

Kaede followed, smiling brightly as she clutched her recovered picture to her chest. In a sudden burst of joy, she hooked her arm in Kohaku's and took off at a skip.

Inuyasha sighed, his brain far too over worked for the day, and, to top it off, he had to concentrate on school as well. It was just too much. The worst part had to be Kagome's admittance at lunch to thinking his half-brother was attractive. He had just chased off that Hojo character and now she was after his brother. The girl was just too much work. It wasn't like he was interested in her or anything, but she was like a little sister to him and he took it as his responsibility to keep unworthy guys away from her… which generally ended with Inuyasha having a near death experience compliments of Kagome. His brains were fried.

"Oh Inuyaaashaa!" A call came across the campus and fear automatically found its way into Inuyasha's face. He searched frantically for a hiding spot.

"Oh shit… oh crap… oh nooo."

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said walking toward him, oblivious to the voice calling him in the background.

"Kagome!" Inu jumped, then crouched behind her. "Hide me!"

"Uhh… what? Okay."

"Inuyaaashaaa!" The girl ran towards Kagome, looking around excitedly. "Konnichiwa, Kagome-san! Ano… you haven't seen Inu-sama by any chance, have you?"

'Inu-sama?' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha mouthed it simultaneously from his "hiding spot". It was then that Kagome remembered the whole deal with Hojo, and an evil smirk slowly made its way across her face. Inuyasha, however, was not in a position in which her face was visible, and yet he still got a shiver up his spine.

"Why yes, Rieko, as a matter of fact I have." The shiver came again, this time leaving a trail of fear on his face.

"Reeaally?" the girl asked, her blue eyes shining. "Where?"

"Don't do it," Inuyasha begged, but Kagome just smiled.

"Why he's right here," she said in a scarily cheerful voice as she stepped a side to reveal the frightened Inuyasha.

"Inu-sama!" Rieko squealed as she jumped on him and Inuyasha took off at a run, oblivious to the fact that Rieko was hanging on his back. It was then that Sesshoumaru appeared.

"I must congratulate you on putting Inuyasha through such misery," he said calmly, hiding a smile at the sight before him.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, in a daze, daydreaming of Inu's next torture session, before she finally realized who she was talking to. "What do you want Fluffy?" She managed to glimpse his wince and smiled.

"Well, your name for starters." Kagome shook her head.

"No can do, next?" Inuyasha, meanwhile was trying to peel Rieko off himself when he finally noticed Fluffy-sama.

"I don't think you understand," Sesshou drawled, "I always get what I want." She shook her head again, now determined to ignore him. He wouldn't get her name if her life depended on it.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, heading their way. "Stay away from Kagome!" Sessh smiled, Kagome groaned, Rieko cheered for her ride, Inuyasha ran into a pole, and in the background there was a thunk and a scream of "Hentai!" from a voice that sounded predictably like Sango.

"As I said," Sesshou gloated, "I always get what I want. Ja… Kagome." As he left, another smile graced Kagome's face.

"Oh Inuyaaaashaa."

"Oh shit."

***********************************************************************

Okay, that's the end of chapter two, and I've got a few things to say to you, but first, my brother's version of how Inuyasha is going to end:

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru swing the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga at each other at the same time. Tenseiga breaks. A flash of blinding light blinds Inuyasha and he reaches for Sessh's sword, which is actually Inu's, but he doesn't know that. He then swings it and thinks of a whole bunch of dead people coming back to life, but instead he kills himself, Sessh, and a bunch of other people. Jaken shows up with his staff and attempts to bring Sesshoumaru and some others back, but it backfires at him and kills everyone left. Jaken is the only one left. He tries to bring _everyone_ back with a huge spell, but instead, he said the wrong words and he kills himself, and the whole world with him. Then all the spirits came together to form a new world, you know, sorta like that thing in the Final Fantasy movie. The End…

Well considering Inuyasha takes place five hundred years ago… I don't think that happened…. But oh well.

So yeah, anyway… a few things I need to know from you:

should there be demons? (I haven't specified yet) what should I do about Kikyo? 

Reviews:

Media Miner:

Midnight_001: Isn't he though? *dreamy sigh* Fluffy-sama… oh, anywho, thanks.

AsianEyes: Aren't we all though? And besides, going to a school like that, who wouldn't be? Thanks

Rieko: … I don't think I'll dignify this with a response.

Red Day: Thanks, will do (Rieko's making sure I actually finish this fic, be grateful to her)

Kitsune princess: I would agree, that's why I have two Sess/Kag's that I'm working on besides this (only one's been posted though… and its only the first chap, but oh well) Thanks

BoiNamYoshi: Working on it, thanks

Princessann: glad you liked it J 

FF.net

StoicStella: yes, I rather liked the speech myself. Glad to have made your day… hopefully you won't need CPR for this one J Well, you may not know, but Rieko does, and I've promised to finish this one, or she and some of my other friends will probably kidnap me and force me to finish every one of my fics on threat of torture

Koriko: glad you liked it… 

Ja ne,

Sesshiria


	3. Cynicism

Disclaimer: again, I don't own Inuyasha… I don't even have a job, and I'm saving up money to get a Christmas present for my mom, so please don't sue… or I'll set Fluffy on you… wait, that only works if he listens to me… oh well, you get the picture.

Warning: this is probably going to be one of the most serious chapters in the entire fic… just so you know *sobs* so sad… okay, well anyway… here you go.

****

Chapter 3

*"Shippou," a voice whispered, shaking the boy into consciousness. "Shippou, wake up and be quiet."

"Hmmm… Papa? Waz'za matter?" He looked up with clouded eyes.

"I need you to be very quiet Shippou. There are people here who are very dangerous. If you hear anything strange, I want you to climb out your window and run, got it?" Shippou hesitated, but agreed when his father's urgency finally settled in. "Good. I'm going downstairs now… stay awake."

The moment the door clicked shut, Shippou was out of bed, throwing on some clothes and a pair of shoes. Quickly opening his door to prevent a squeak, he tiptoed down the stairs and peered around the corner into his father's office. There were two men there, one standing behind his 

father and the other standing near the doorway. The one behind his father was short, bald, and ugly, and apparently, unbelievably idiotic. The other was taller, and fairly handsome, but he carried himself in a way that he spoke of cruelty.

"You're through, Kitsune," the one near the door threatened. "Just surrender your, shall we say, investment, and you and your son won't be harmed, understand? Do we have a deal?"

"Not in your life."

"Okay then. Sayonara!" The gun was pulled and a shot before Shippou could even process what was said. The bullet, however, was off mark and his father was still alive. As the gun was raised again, Shippou ran up and bit the man. The gun went off. His brother fell. Shippou ran. *

__

***

It's been five months since the night Papa died and I still can't talk about it. I've only told one person and she won't tell. I can't even write what happened. I guess I really have distanced myself. My friends have decided to ignore my existence. Maybe I blame myself. Papa bled to death. I could have stopped that. I guess I'm just depressed and-

"Hello!" Souta cheered loudly, making Shippou jump. He finally collected himself and glared down from his place, clinging to the fence somewhere around three feet over the ground.

"H…hi?" He said uncertainly, slowly climbing down. "Something you want?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Souta said, grinning, as Kohaku and Kaede appeared behind him. Shippou sighed. It seemed everyone wanted something when they talked to him anymore. The doctors had a word for his current frame of mind. Cynicism. "We want you to come with us to my house after school."

"Why?"

"Why?" Souta asked, looking at him incredulously, "Because we can always use another friend, right?" He turned to the other two who cheered. "So wait for us by the front gate, okay?" Shippou, astonished by their answer, just managed to nod. "Ja ne!"

***

"Tadaima!" Kagome yelled, taking off her shoes at the door. Sango walked in behind her. Sango and Kohaku typically spent most of the evening at the Higurashi's before heading home for dinner and to sleep.

"Kagome," Souta yelled back from his room, "make ramen or something!" Kagome's jaw dropped. It was rare that Souta would be so rude. Straightforward, yes, rude, no.

"Make it yourself!"

"I have company!"

"So do I!"

"Sango's not company!"

"Then neither is Kohaku!"

"I know, but Kaede and Shippou are!" Allowing her brother to win the argument in her surprise, she made her way to the kitchen to take out a couple big packets of ramen.

"Shippou's here?"

Sango, meanwhile, had snuck into Souta's room where she and Kaede proceeded to terrorize the boys. Sometime during the torture, Shippou had slipped out and made his way to the kitchen to find Kagome deep in thought.

"Hey Kagome," Shippou said, a little more confident now that he was in the presence of a trusted friend. Kagome was like a big sister to him, and she was the only one he'd told what happened.

"Shippou!" She squealed, jumping in surprise before turning and hugging him. "I missed you! How are you doing?" 

"I'm okay, even better now. What about you? You look like you've got a headache." Kagome rolled her eyes, turning back to the ramen.

"That's the understatement of the century. Inuyasha chased off another guy, so I told Rieko he wanted to go on a date with her. There's also a new guy, Sesshoumaru, Inu's brother, who insists on driving me mad. He's hot, though." Her hands would wave as she spoke, and her voice changed pitch to match how she felt about each thing she said. It was so entertaining to watch how she expressed herself, Shippou was having trouble choking his laughter, and as she continued to rant on this Sesshoumaru guy, he couldn't hold it back any longer. It was the first time in five months that he had laughed.

***

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I swear, if I see you anywhere near her again I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I seriously doubt you could."

"Don't push me, Fluffy!" A growl.

Tsuyosa and Inutaisho stood at the door, listening to the brothers fight on the outside. Slowly, prepared for any flying objects, they opened the door. Sesshoumaru walked in calmly, greeted his parents and disappeared up the stairs. Inuyasha remained where he was, glaring daggers at his brother's back.

"What now?" Inutaisho asked. The following was discernible from his grumbling: Fucking Fluffball… Kagome… gorgeous… attracted… hit pole…date with Rieko…Kill! And then he was gone. "I guess I should have warned Sess about Kagome."

"Why?" Tsuyosa asked, staring after her sons, biological and not.

"Inuyasha is extremely overprotective of her. I'm surprised he hasn't been charged with assault and battery yet."

"Oh, well I guess they're not going to meet tonight."

"Where is he anyway?"

"At the Higurashi's." A moment of silence was shattered by a surprised scream. It wasn't the shrill shriek of some girls, more like the wary yell that Inu sometimes released when Kagome turned her rage on him.

"I guess he's found Rin."

***

"Kanna," Kagura whispered to her sister as it finally became dark. "Come on, we need to hurry… Kanna!" The pale girl slowly opened her eyes where she stood, leaning against the cracked drywall of her sister's "room", though it bore more semblance to a cell. Her sister wasn't exactly favored. She clutched her mirror to her chest; it's rim decorated in silver pale as her own and its cloudy face slightly luminescent in the dark of the room.

"He's coming," she whispered. "He'll be here in a minute… we don't have enough time." Kagura nearly panicked at that, but, thinking quickly, she grabbed her sister's book and pulled her down onto the futon.

"Read to me," she whispered as they settled, a torn brown blanket covering the majority of their traveling clothes. As Kanna's calm voice filled the air, Naraku stormed into the room. He paused for a second before fixing his icy stare on Kagura.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a familiar steely tone lacing his silky voice. His lips were pulled into a cold sneer. Kagura paused her sister, her face a mirror of his own.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm spending time with my little sister. Is there a problem with that… _Father?_" His glare intensified, but he kissed Kanna's forehead, and retreated down the hallway. Five minutes passed before either of the girls dared to breathe.

"He's gone," Kanna whispered. There was a flurry of movement and they were gone, out of the house, into the woods and they ran the rest of the night.

***

Jaken adjusted his seat again, attempting to see through the steering wheel and reach the gas pedal at the same time. He'd avoided three accidents by a hair and was still on his way home from school. He would never admit it aloud, but he really was stalking Sesshoumaru. He couldn't help it.

A honk of a horn and he swerved back into his own lane, only to swerve again to avoid hitting the two girls that had just decided to cross the road. What he didn't realize was that he had swerved back in front of the other vehicle.

The two girls were gone before the impact.

***

Sesshiria: Okiday, so that was chapter three. Be happy, I decided to update early. Typically I don't post a chap until I've got the next chap and half of the chap after that written, but now I only have a little over half of chapter 4 written.

Fluffy: Why should they be happy about that? That means you're not going to be putting up the next chapter for a longer period of time. Added to the fact that you lost chapter four… I don't think too many people are going to be happy with you.

Sesshiria: Oh shut up Fluffball, they wouldn't have to worry about the long period of time between chapters if you would do your job as a muse!

Fluffy: I never applied for this job and you're already forcing me to do more work than the contract indicates.

Sesshiria: What contract? I never had a contract with you? Besides, you're hardly doing any work as it is… Ah well, Ja ne!

MM.org - 

LovelyGodess04, LabRat, Razor Blade Magarita - thanks, enjoy

FF.net - 

LilAznAngel516 - here you go

Stoic Stella - lol, well thanks for staying with me, and I'm glad you agree with me on "someone"

Now, here's a special little review I received on FF.net that I'd like everyone to see and note how absolutely _IDIOTIC_ some people can be:

someone -

omfg..what is it with you people thinking sess and kag are a couple? what in the series even makes you think they like eachother? let alone love eachother? im not even gonna read this -_-

Why flame if you're not even going to try to read it? Ah well, till next time!


	4. Tutoring

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… if me did, me would have lots and lots more peoples mad because of my lack of updating. Sorry! The only person me owns is Eidan… 

Chapter 4

"I'm going to kill her. Kagome will die. No more fights with guys, no more brain stimulating arguments, no more near death experiences. That girl's more trouble than she's worth. I swear she's gonna give me a fucking heart attack," Inuyasha ranted, talking to himself and walking down the street, avoiding stares and attempting to ignore the newest growth on his arm. All the while he heard Kagome's voice in his head, complimenting him on his widening vocabulary and newly found ability to string more than two sentences together. Rieko tugged on his arm and started chatting again.

"Inu-sama, where are we going? I want to go to… um… the carnival! There's a carnival in town! Let's go Inu-sama!" 

Inuyasha continued to ignore her as he contemplated the one girl who always managed to make his life a living hell, and he couldn't even remember how they had become friends. He wasn't idiot enough to think he could beat his brother in a fight, but he also knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't good enough for her. It really sucked.

By this time Rieko had noticed that his concentration was not focused on her. She quickly released his arm, which was purple from loss of circulation, and proceeded to jump on his back. Inuyasha was jerked from his deep, meaningful thoughts as Rieko decided to kill the few brain cells he had clung to. Each word she said was punctuated by another blow in the head.

"Inu… sama… are… you… listening… to… me? … I… want… to… go… to… the… carnival!" All the while she ignored the sound of growling and gritting teeth. Before she could even grasp what was happening, Rieko landed on her ass, on the sidewalk, staring at Inuyasha's rapidly retreating back. It took another minute for her to collect her bearings before she was after him again. 

"Inu-samaaa! Wait for me!" In the distance, Rieko could be seen leaping on Inuyasha's back, sending him face-first into concrete.

***

Sesshoumaru sighed as he read his book, trying his best to ignore the little girl who seemed fascinated by his room. She had been in his brother's room when they arrived home, soon abandoning that two scour his.

Her name was Rin (his parents had adopted her and a boy named Shippou), and she was mute. That did not, however, affect her boundless energy, insatiable curiosity, and eternal joy. She would sit behind him on his bed for a few minutes before hopping off and shifting through his things. After utterly destroying his room, as he continued to attempt to ignore her, she returned to her spot on the bed behind him. At least, that was how things went until Sesshou felt a tugging on his hair. Setting down his book, he fought the urge to growl.

"What… are you doing?" he gritted between clenched teeth, his voice maintaining the necessary monotone.

"Rin is braiding Fluffy-sama's hair!"

He growled, pulling his hair from the startled child's grasp and running his hands through silver strands to rid himself of the dreaded braids. He mentally kicked himself for letting her get that far. He usually paid extra-special attention to his surrounding to avoid surprises like that. Another minute passed before he kicked himself again.

"You spoke." Another kick. His voice betrayed him, as did his face as the surprise was evident in both. He knew there was some reason he dreaded moving to this place, and now he realized it. It was the women. They all had the unnatural ability to both vex and confuse him. He gave up. At least for that time he would allow his emotions free reign. "Wait… Fluffy-sama? Where'd you get that from?"

"Dogbreath," she answered, giggling and pouting all at once. "Rin doesn't like Dogbreath. He's not very nice, so Rin only talks to Fluffy-sama." Well, at least she had good taste, but that talking in third person thing was really going to wear on his nerves.

"When you talk about yourself say I, not Rin. And how is it going to work when you go to school? They're going to expect you to talk sometime." The girl laughed and shook her head.

"Ri- I's not going to school. They said it would be too hard for I 'cuz I's a… a… ummm… a mute!" He shook his head, returning to his book and allowing his new sister to continue her task of braiding his unbelievably long hair.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he sighed.

***

"Miroku," Sango gritted, hands clenching as she walked. "What in seven hells do you think you're doing?" Miroku smirked, thanking whatever was up there for not having her turn around and catch him staring at her ass.

"Not a thing, my dear Sango. I merely figured I would be a gentleman and walk you home." Kohaku stared between the two nervously as his sister's eye had begun to twitch and Miroku's hand was drawing ever closer to her bottom.

"Yes, well, you'll keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you." She slipped her backpack off and was getting a good grip on it.

"My dear Sango, I'm appalled that you think so lowly of me," he said, attempting to force a hurt voice from a smiling face. "I'll have you know I plan on becoming a monk!" Sango snorted.

"Forgive me,_ houshi-sama_, if I can't imagine you swearing off women for life." Miroku laughed, his hand drawing ever closer to her.

"Who ever said anything about celibacy? I merely said I wanted to be a monk." He made contact, Sango twitched, and the next thing anyone knew she was walking away, back turned on an unconscious Miroku. Kohaku knelt by the teen, poking him, then turned to his sister, who had come back to get him, before giving his diagnostic.

"I think you killed him."

***

"Ack! I'm never going to get this!" Kagome screamed, trying to work out her current math problem. It wasn't that she was a horrible math student, it was that… well, I guess it was because she was a horrible math student. "Wait! If this equals this, divided by three, minus this and this then… I'm still lost!"

"Kagome! Souta! We're home!" Her mother's voice called from the doorway. She and Jii-chan had been out all day, visiting some relatives. Glad to escape from her work, she stood, stretching her legs. "Kagome? Is Shippou here?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows, making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah. How did you…" In an instant Kagome's glee vanished as she stood into the room and noted their guest, "know? Mom what is he doing here?" Her mom waved her off as she went about her way, pausing a moment to study her daughter.

"You're doing math, aren't you?"

"Mom-"

"Kagome…"

"Fine, yes, I'm doing math, now what is he doing here?" Kagome sighed, preparing for the argument that was on its way.

"He's here to pick up Shippou. Kagome, I know you're having trouble, I can tell. Why won't you get a tutor? It would make it so much easier."

"Mom, seriously, it's not that bad. It's not like I'm failing or anything. I'll get by, I don't need a tutor…" 

Rin giggled in his ear, looking over his shoulder at the verbal war that waged.

"Does Fluffy-sama know the lady? Ri- I thinks she's pretty. Does Fluffy-sama think so to?" she whispered excitedly as he tried to ignore the tingling that came from her blowing in his ear.

"Her name is Kagome, and yes, I do think so too."

"Pretty lady's funny. Does Fluffy-sama think so? Her face is all red. Is it supposed to be that way? What are they fighting about?" Straining his patience, he started to answer her, but was interrupted by a few strips of paper plastered on his face and shoulders, followed by a cry of "Demon begone!"

"Jii-chan!" the women cried, exasperated. Kagome's mother went and pulled the old man away, shoving him in the direction of the kitchen as Kagome pulled the ofuda off Sesshoumaru, apologizing quietly and thinking to herself, 'Is he wearing _breads?_'. The slight distraction, however, did not keep the pair from continuing their argument. They went on as if nothing happened.

"Kagome. It's not like I'm asking you to go into some stranger's house and pay them a hundred a week to tutor you. You could ask a classmate, a friend. Sango, maybe."

"Mom, that isn't the point. I don't want a tutor. I don't need a tutor, and I don't think I should burden anyone else with teaching me when I could pass on my own." Her mother's eyes softened slightly and she smiled before continuing.

"Maybe you can pass, but knowing you you'll keep beating yourself up over it until you get a top grade. Ask people, I'm sure there's at least one person who wouldn't consider you a burden." It seemed that that was the moment in which Sesshoumaru's presence was truly acknowledged, and then the question was asked.

"Would you be her tutor?"

***

She sighed, picking herself up from her long time position on her bed, going to answer the door. Truthfully, she should have been on her way to pick up her sister, Kaede, from her friend's house. It had been nearly a year since she had been home and she had no doubt that Kaede would be static when she suddenly appeared to pick her up.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door, only to stop in shock as she saw who it was. "What are you doing here? Hurry, hurry, get inside!" she whispered, pulling the girls inside and locking the door. "What do you think you're doing? How'd you get away? What if he finds you here?" She sighed , letting herself calm down as she kneeled to hug the younger of the two as the older laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Kikyo," Kagura smiled.

***

"I now call this meeting into order… We must think of better ways to serve Ilparazzo-sama while still worshipping Fluffy-sama. Any ideas?" Eidan asked. 

"No… but I have a question," Jen stated, standing up. "Who put you in charge?" 

"Yeah!" the other girls chorused.

"You know, I was just asking myself the same question. Whoever it was has probably already jumped from the school roof or they're in an extra-padded room… hmmm… I miss that place." The room was filled with miscellaneous shouts and overall insanity before a cough interrupted them.

"Yes, Seline?" Eidan asked as all attention was turned to a girl in the back, holding some random object as she cleared her throat again and stared at then through shaded, mysterious eyes. She was concentrating so hard that she never once blinked, squeezing the object as tightly as possible, and they could tell it was something serious, important. Something that could change everything…

"The raccoons are coming."

************************************************************************

Sesshiria: Ooookay. So I finally finished chapter four after losing it twice and rewriting it from memory once… and I really shouldn't be updating yet, but I feel I owe it to you. I have started chapter five, but it's probably going to be a while till I post it, sorry. If you want to yell at someone yell at Sesshoumaru, he's my muse after all.

I'll update as soon as possible if anyone can tell me what Inu Nabe means and where it's from.

Fluffy: I did not like this chapter… You don't portray me well at all. I would not lower myself to allow my hair to be braided.

Sesshiria: not even for Rin? I think Fluffy's in denial… besides, you're my muse, if you did some work you wouldn't have turned out that way. Okiday, till next time folks. Ja


End file.
